That's Why
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: My late fanfic about Mr. and Mrs. Hibari's first marriage anniversary. A memorandum and reminiscence of their great past. Very OOC due to the time relapse if you ask me. Please read and do whatever you want. Reviews are welcome.


Hello, my dear readers. I'm very sorry I hadn't put out a fiction story last two months... Really sorry, I was busy for the last time I could remember.

I graduated for my bachelor's degree course! :) ahahaha :D and guess what...

I graduated as a Magna Cum Laude :)

Yes... and it doesn't matter to me... because what matters most is... I FREAKING GRADUATED!

And it's good to reminisce the moment when the emcee said "You may now shift your tassel to the right... you are now announced graduates..."

KYAAA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

Please, support me guys :D

So I guess that's why I did this.

And yes, happy belated birthday to Hibari Kyoya and Miura Haru. I promise, they are my most favorite characters in the KHR world...

So please read this!

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn has been owned by Ms. Akira Amano. The author only owns the plot. Any events in congruence with this fanfiction story is just a coincidence.

* * *

**That's Why**

* * *

As a child, there are many questions swirling into his own mind he is very eager to answer and to find out.

He learns how to listen towards the different sounds his parents make. He learns how to speak with an utmost equality and respect towards other people who in regards his senior. He learns how to interpret each symbol he encounters in his simple daily life with his parents, every letter printed in the pieces of the paper of his favorite book. He learns to write in an eligible manner, as how he was taught with his stern father and caring mother.

He learns that the skies are blue because it reflects the colors from the seas and the goodness of people's happiness. He learns that rain pours when the clouds are sad.

He learns from his mother that clouds are sad because the people on the land neither notice nor appreciate anything they give towards them.

He learns from his father that the sun is a star that is nearest to the earth. He also learned that the earth is round and it takes its journey around the sun, that's why there is a day and a night.

He learns how to smile with his parents. His mother taught him respect and care towards little things. His father taught him curiosity and responsibility towards someone he cared the most.

He learns how to feel contented.

He learns how to feel grieve when his parents died. He cries for months, until those tears dried up and turn into anger, revenge and resentment. He learned to defend himself at a young age.

He shunned his feelings and emotions. He locked the only door to reopen his happiness. He lost his last thread of hope.

He learns to live alone.

He learns that survival is the only key for one to live in this harsh and violent world.

He learned the new words which were added to his set of vocabulary.

Herbivores are weak people who thrive in groups to make them strong. He will never associate to those kinds of people.

Carnivores are the strong people whom he wants to sink his teeth into, so that he would be on the top of the food chain.

To bite the herbivore to death is to end their useless misery. It also serves as a mark of his ownership and tyranny. This is the only way he could do to live.

To be able to be the strongest is his only goal. He is a carnivore. He doesn't need anyone for help. He is capable of everything. He works alone.

He was wrong.

As he grows in years and his vision of the world widens, he learns how to socialize with other people. He learns that the world is not made up of the weak and the strong. He learns that people need each other. He learns that a herbivore could be a carnivore if he wants to.

He learns to reminisce his old times, when he was innocent and very eager to learn.

His respect resurfaces. His curiosity arises.

He wants to learn more.

He finally discovers to himself the whole benefit of being on the receiving end of the bazooka the young Bovino accidentally hit. He was glad he knew who he had interlocked his strings with.

He learned how to lower his pride and how to be a herbivore, when he let himself the reservoir of anger of his future father-in-law. He learned that courtship and marriage before settling down with a family is really hard, as he received harsh words and a punch across his bruised left cheek.

He learns how to control his self when he was with his fiancé inside a cold room, with life-threatening traps suffocating his lover's neck and head, and he learns how to release it when he let himself be at the receiving end of that spear aiming towards her heart as he protected her from safety.

He learns how to cry, not because of grief, but because of the fear he kept under lock and key, a she held her hand tightly when the thread of life on the monitor turned into a straight line. He learns that tears of joy is not an emotion of a herbivore, as he saw the miracle when she woke up after he kissed her deeply, saying that he loved her and he didn't want her to go.

He learned how to smile again.

And he learns the deep meaning of the word 'sweetness,' as he took off her veil and kissed her deeply, closing his eyes and hugging her closer towards him, as her warmth seeped into his white tux.

He couldn't believe that they still have a love spark towards each other since the year of their marriage. After their long time fights and struggles throughout time, he discovers that his married life is not so bad.

Instead, it felt better than to live alone.

He loved her yesterday. He still loves her today. And he will love her until death tears them apart. That is a fact.

And he knew that. He concluded it and proved it to the other herbivores in Vongola mansion as he touched and looked upon the shining band on his fourth finger.

And tonight, as they celebrate for a year of their union, he finally discovered that there are questions still lingering in his mind.

This is the most difficult question he had in mind. And he needs his wife to help him understand the answer within.

A melody of breaking waters stole his thoughts. He glanced throughout the window of the wide and white island house to see his wife writing on her notebook. With her forehead scrunched up and her pen blazing like crazy, her mind was probably miles away.

Well, not today. He thought.

With two glasses in hand, he brought out a rather pricey alcohol that his wife love, unbuttoning his crisp white dress shirt to show his naked chest, then went out of the door to greet her.

Her face will definitely resemble a tomato when she sees this. Oh, he can't wait to see her now.

* * *

The rocky beach is beautiful tonight. The crescent moon is not as bright as the moon in its full shape, but it makes the place so serene. Its light reflected the constantly moving waves of the sea. Big rocks surround this private island. Few palm trees scattered everywhere. What a scene to behold.

From the lone island is a goddess by the bonfire with the skin as white as a paper and hair as brown as a hazelnut. She was sitting on a cloth having a serious thought.

Her client's wedding is coming. She knew everything will be alright by then, but she couldn't help herself. What if the flowers are not the ones she ordered? What if the make-up artists and hairstylists suddenly backed-out at the day of the wedding? So many what-ifs she had in mind, that's why she made a list of her plans B, C, and D in case her main plan backfired.

A sudden thought crossed her mind. She married a man she never thought she loved the most. She almost laughed about her former self keeping her idle one-sided love towards the man she knew would not love her back.

Before they become lovers, she was assigned by the sun arcobaleno to do a task with him as a partner. She kept her distance, though she was afraid that he would bite her to death if she came too close to him. She never thought even in her life that he would come to her, crying as he opened up his bitter childhood. She embraced him then, telling that she would be beside him to serve as his strong wall if he wanted to. They became friends then.

She learned that he was not as cold as she thought he was. She even discovered that his smile was the most surprising thing she ever seen. She never realized that she loved him until he confessed to her, feigning an impassive face while dealing with a large gaping hole in his heart.

That's when she discovers that she couldn't smile brighter without him by her side.

When she married him, she discovers to herself that he could be a funny man, a soul healer, a supporting shoulder, a warm embrace, and a pain in the butt if he wants to.

A warm breeze hitting the side of her face stopped her writing. No doubt summer is coming.

They could had celebrated their first year of marriage last winter, but their busy work was on their way, and they couldn't refuse. So they postponed their private celebration on the summer season, which explains the sensation she felt right now.

* * *

She could perfectly remember that last time she woke up on a hospital bed. They were engaged back then.

All she could see was darkness. Suddenly, a white light appeared from above. When she looked, all she could see were the clouds of gold and peach across the purplish sky. There was also a column of golden bars that opened.

It looked like a gate.

Curious, she stood up on her tippy toes. She could feel her feet touching nothing but air. Hahi, she's floating! She can float like Tsuna-san and everyone else.

To test her conclusion, she tried to go upwards. Another discovery! She can fly!

As she flew nearer, a strong force grabbed her hand. It was warm and soft. It felt so familiar...

H - Haru... please w - wake up now...

She could not make an inference about the one who called her. Who could that be?

Though she wanted to know the mystery behind the golden gates, her sense of familiarity towards the person peaked her interest. I want to know who said that...

When she arrived at consciousness, the first thing to register in her mind is the constant beep of a machine.

Then, the faint smell of the alcohol.

She opened her eyes, and she found out she was in a hospital room.

Looking around, she found the source of the voice.

He was sitting there, on a chair near her bed, clenching her hand so tight she thought her blood stopped circulating.

What surprised her the most was when she looked at his face.

His disheveled hair matched his agonizing face. His fine brows were scrunched. His nose was red. His lips were trembling to speak, his teeth making clattering sounds.

But what caught her attention was his eyes.

Yes, his eyes in its icy-blue color were threatening.

Emotionless.

Fearless.

His eyes hold an air of pride and bloodlust his schoolmates wouldn't want to see.

But, as she looked upon them, those eyes lost its shine. It's like those were full of sadness.

Lines were drawn around those once revered eyes. Black circles covered, eye bags at the bottom. And judging by the wet trickle from his face, he was crying.

H - Haru? You're... awake!

He surprised her with his tight embrace. With his cracked voice, he chuckled lightly and spoke.

Haru... please do not make jokes like that again, huh...

A sniff followed.

... Don't you even leave me again! You heard me, Haru?! That's an order from your fiancé!

He was vulnerable back then. She couldn't help but to nod her head and stroked his back as he cried helplessly.

* * *

How many months did she reminded herself since that event?

Oh, it doesn't matter to her. And not today, since she is celebrating the most important day of her life with the one she loves the most.

A soft clink of a glass disturbed her emotional train of thoughts.

She glanced through her shoulder to find her husband setting the glasses and the bottle of her favorite drink.

Yes, the perfect distraction. Hibari Kyoya.

He had his back facing her, so she couldn't disturb him.

Besides, she had her work to finish before she could celebrate their anniversary.

"What are you doing?" He walked towards his wife to look past her shoulder.

"Writing?" She answered after a small snort.

"... I know. I'm not blind."

She smiled through her writing at her husband's sulking tone. She let out a giggle before answering.

"Planning a wedding... Sorry, Kyoya. I'm just teasing you."

She leaned her back until she felt his body behind her.

A sign of an affectionate greeting she knew that he loved.

But, instead of kissing her neck like he usually do, he let out an irritated sigh.

"... You don't meant to say that you brought your work with you. Haru, it's our first anniversary today."

She let out a snobbish retort. "Says someone who always brought his papers inside the masters' bedroom while his wife was obviously uncomfortable with the sound of his papers shuffling and constant mutterings of 'herbivorous activities.'"

She let out a nasty emphasis on the two last words to show her displeasure towards her constant sleepless nights with her husband working beside her overnight.

A heavy silence followed.

"Haru - "

"Don't you 'Haru' me."

He sighed. Then, a sudden idea crossed his mind.

She was writing furiously. The notebook she was writing on is on its way to become shreds due to the force of her hand to the pen. The pen almost broken apart.

How could he! He was the one who was a work-a-holic, not her! Was he forgetting the fact that he is the one neglecting his responsibilities as a husband?!

Grrr! I hate you!

Suddenly, her pen was grabbed gently from her hand, as well as her notebook.

She angrily snatched her pen and notebook back from those mocking hands. But, alas! Her husband kept them out of her reach.

"Kyoya! Give me that!"

"No."

She turned around to glare at him...

Only to blush a great red as she caught a glimpse of his chest.

Her anger was completely washed away and replaced with her girlish shyness.

"H - Hahi!"

Amused by his wife's constant change of attitude, he decided to set her work beside him.

"Haru... are you still angry with me?" He spoke in an utmost loving tone he could muster when he was with her.

He reached up to touch her, but she closed her eyes tightly, blocking her face with her hands, so that he would not see her face turning redder and redder as he went near her.

"Hahi! Kyoya, close that!"

He chuckled lowly, making her blush darker.

"Kyoya! Stop teasing me!"

He turned her around, so that her back was facing him. He shifted himself so she can lean her back towards him again.

"H - Hahi? Kyoya?"

"My wife is twenty-seven years old, and yet she acts like a seventeen-year-old school girl... Haru, you've seen me naked many times before, but still you're acting like you haven't seen a man's chest."

He's teasing, she knew.

She slapped his thigh gently. "Stop that... I'm acting like this because... because..."

When she cannot form any words in her mind, she gave up.

"... Oh, forget it Kyoya."

He embraced his wife, his hands reaching both her left and right arms. He rubbed them gently to keep her warm, as she snuggled under his chin.

They kept their silence as they glance upon the beautiful cresent moon.

He kept his impassive, though being his wife and confidante since they became close, Hibari Haru, she learned how to decipher his silence. She knew he had something in his mind.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He glanced towards his wife. She was looking at him, eyes full of worry.

"Well..." He kissed her forehead. "... I know this is a nonsensical though... But please listen to me..."

She waited patiently, eyes not leaving his face.

What could it be?

He cleared his throat before asking her. "I - I was just thinking... You were once smitten with the king of the herbivores before - "

He suddenly stopped when she slapped his hands, saying "Stop calling Tsuna-san like that."

He just brushed her remark and continued. "... But - why... I mean why did you stop? What happened?... Why - why did you accepted my permission to court you?..."

He let out a deep sigh. "What would you do if I kept my feelings for you and did not plan to court you?"

He finally took a stare at her face after his thoughtless monologue.

She smiled, then she kissed his cheek.

"Kyoya... don't you trust me?" She turned around slightly so she could place her hands around his nape.

He then circled her waist.

"Of course, I do trust you."

"Then why ask?"

"Alright... Well, Kyoya... If you think I stopped loving him because he had feelings for Kyoko-chan, then you're wrong..."

He was shocked to hear that from her.

For the past few years, he visited her just to make her forget about that rejection she received from that herbivore. It took him a great will power not to thrash the daylights out of him for making her sad.

She was not heartbroken all along!

She continued. "I know I should feel any jealousy towards her, but it's na-da. Gone... I really don't know why... until you confessed to me.

"Since that day, I know you are the one who saved me from my naïvety. I realized that you deserved my love better than Tsuna-san. I do not regret my answer when you asked me that."

"Really?" He asked her.

"Without any doubt, Kyoya, yes."

He could not help what he felt right now, but he was so overwhelmed he can't open his mouth. He didn't even notice his wife gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Like 'butterflies in my stomach' thing Kyoya, I'm in love with you."

After a long silence, he found his voice to speak. "Why do you love me?"

She stroked his face gently. "Because... I love you... Love is blind, Kyoya. It is vast, infinite. It has no boundaries - "

"And knows no status. Love is not discriminating." He grabbed her hand which was stroking his face.

"Yes, my love." She answered.

"Thank you, Haru."

"What about you? Why do you love me?"

"To tell you the truth... I really don't know how to answer it. I guess love is always at the top of the food chain. No carnivores, no herbivores... Just me and you."

Though it was said in a cryptic remark, Haru's heart fluttered from the deeper meaning of his statement.

"Oh, Kyoya..." She pushed him until they were completely lying on the cloth-covered sand.

"W - Wait Haru... we can't make a scandal here..." He said, touching her shoulders. "Besides, I haven't buttoned up my shirt yet."

She suddenly sat up, face red with embarrassment.

He sat up slowly, pinching her left cheek.

"Stop teasing me, Kyoya."

"Hn. Have you realized how cute you are?"

"N - No."

He fixed his shirt up, leaving the upper two buttos undone. He then gave his wife a glass, providing himself one, pouring each of their glass with a sweet alcohol.

After a toast of celebration, the two sat back again, huddled to each other while looking at the moon. Love, comfort and contentment found within each other's arms.

"Happy Anniversary, Kyoya."

"Happy Anniversary, Haru."


End file.
